Lionblaze's Love: LionxIvy
by Psychostar Of ThunderClan
Summary: Lionblaze has picked Ivypool for his mate, will the other she-cats be happy that he is happy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the night of the gathering, the cats going were Dovewing, Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Icecloud, Bumblestripe, Foxleap, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, and the new warriors Molepelt and Cherryshade. Lionblaze had picked this night to ask Ivypool to go on a walk with him, after all it was a full moon, a good night for late night walks. The golden tabby saw Ivypool make her way to the warrior's den. Lionblaze slowly followed the tabby and white she-cat. Lionblaze padded over to the she-cat and sat down by her nest then he asked; "Hey Ivypool would you like to go on a walk with me?"

The silver and white she-cat give him a nod then they made their way out of camp. Ivypool was silent as she walked next to the golden tabby tom. The two had at one time trained in the Dark Forest, so Lionblaze understood how Tigerstar had tricked her. The two came to a stop when they to the lake, they looked out into the dark water that looked like it as holding all the warriors of StarClan.

"It's a fine night." Lionblaze said, trying to break the ice.

"It is." Ivypool agreed.

"How is Lilypaw's training going?" Lionblaze asked, now looking at the tabby and white she-cat.

Ivypool was a lovely she-cat, the moon made her the silver spots of her pelt glow and the white almost look silver as well. Her dark blue eyes glowed in the dark with the help with the light from the starts.

"She's been doing well. A fast learner, but she can sometimes jump into things to fast." Ivypool answered, now looking back into Lionblaze's amber eyes.

"A lot of apprentices are like that with their first few moons, she'll grow out of it." The golden tabby tom purred.

The two stay out till moon-high, just talking and getting close. Lionblaze had told her that he had once been trained by Tigerstar cause he thought they where kin, but then he learned that Bramblestar wasn't his father. Ivypool understode what he meant even thought she hadn't gone though what he had. Ivypool even told him why she had joined the Dark Forest in a better way then she had told him with Jayfeather and Dovewing. When they had gone back to camp the two stop, they didn't say anything, there wasn't anything left to say. They just went back to the warrior's den, Lionblaze moved his nest closer to Ivypool's and the two fell into a deep sleep. When Lionblaze awoke, it was to someone poking him in the side. He also noticed that Ivypool's pelt wasn't brushed against his and only felt the cold air. The golden tabby tom blinked open his amber eyes to see Squirrelflight, the dark ginger she-cat had an amused look in her green eyes.

"Bramblestar wants to see you." The ThundeClan deputy said, stepping back so Lionblaze could get up.

The warrior then made his way over to the leader's den. He saw Ivypool was talking with Poppyfrost and Blossomfall. Lionblaze didn't have time to wonder what they where talking about when he was now standing out side Bramblestar's den.

* * *

**For the Lionblaze's Love stories I'll be working on two at a time. First two Lionblaze x Ivypool and Lionblaze x Dovewing. The next two will be Lionblaze x Icecloud and Lionblaze x Heathertail ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lionblaze let out a call so Bramblestar knew he was there, then he stepped inside. Lionblaze looked around the stone walls and remembered when this used to be Firestar's den.

"What can I do for you?" Lionblaze asked as he's eyes landed on Bramblestar.

"Squirrelflight will be in the nursery. She is expecting my kits and I want you to take over as deputy till the kits are apprentices." The dark brown tabby leader explained, his eyes beamed as he thought of his unborn kits.

Lionblaze smiled at that and knew that even though the dark ginger she-cat wasn't he's mother he still did a good job with rising him, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. He also thought of how good a father Bramblestar was to them as well and at that moment he thought that those kits where lucky.

"I would be horned to be deputy." The golden tabby tom spoke as he dipped his head to the clan leader.

Bramblestar give Lionblaze a nod, both to say thank you and that he was dismised. Lionblaze followed his order and padded out of the den and noticed Ivypool as she padded over to him. The tabby and white she-cat was about to say something when they heard Bramblestar call a clan meeting. The ThunderClan leader had told the clan what he had told Lionblaze, that Squirrelflight was going to have his kits and that Lionblaze was going to toke over as deputy till the kits became apprentices. Then when the meeting was over Lionblaze's clan-mates came over and wished him luck and when they where done Ivypool purred and rub her muzzle to his cheek. The golden tabby felt a complaisant glow inside him at Ivypool's touch.

"Would you like to go on a walk?" The tabby and white she-cat asked, her dark blue eyes warm.

"I would love to, but I need to send out patrols first." Lionblaze licked the she-cat's cheek then started to give out orders for the patrols for the day.

Then when it became sun-high and the golden tabby was done, he and Ivypool went on a small hunt. Even at sun-high the light of the sun found to hard to get past the green-leaf leaves of the trees, but there where still bits of light that managed to hit the forest floor. They had worked together and caught a rabbit and when they where taking it back to camp Ivypool came to a stop. She looked dip into Lionblaze's amber eyes for a few heart-beats.

"Lionblaze, I know we have been getting close and I know that you may not be over Cinderheart yet... but can we be mates?" The tabby and white she-cat asked, the same thing had been going on in Lionblaze's mind since they had gone for their walk last night.

"Yes, I would like that." the golden tabby purred.

* * *

**Chapter 2! Anyway, now the two are mates... but things are never that easy ;)**


End file.
